fantasy_legend_war_of_contractfandomcom-20200222-history
Story
History & Background Story of . Chapter 1 The beginning of the world is a chaos, and the Light Goddess Knoxis and the Dark Goddess Clonony was born in the chaos. The two goddesses started to create the world. They decompose the chaos, and created the earth with earth elements, created the sky with wind elements, created the ocean with water elements and warmed the world with fire elements.Then they created the creatures, they used water to moisten the earth and make plants grow. Let the animals run on the ground, let the fish swim in the sea, so that the birds fly in the sky. Let all things belong to their own place.They also created dragons and let them rule the sea and sky, and create Gaea Giant to rule the earth. After that, the two goddesses divided the day into day and night, Knoxis used the sun as a sign to manage the day, and Clonony managed the night with the moon as a sign. As time goes by, day and night alternate, the essence of the difference between the two goddess is more and more obvious. Knoxis hopes that the day will be longer and that the world will always be shrouded in light. Clonony hopes that night will be greater and that the world will be able to sleep in the darkness. Finally, two goddesses broke out the war, they drove the dragon, driving elements, fighting in the sky. Thunder and lightning scratched the sky, the rain of fire came to the earth, the sea was boiling, creatures were all died out. The battle lasted for a long time, until Knoxis tore part of her divine power and threw it to Clonony, which tore her the same power. With the mixture of light and darkness, the third god Odin was born. Odin is powerful than the two goddesses and he stayed neutral for the battle. "The world needs only one God, that, is, Me, the omniscient and omnipotent Odin." The two weakness goddesses had to give in the control of the world to Odin and went into endless sleep. At this point, the age of gods came to an end. After the war of gods, Odin declared himself the omniscient and omnipotent god and all races should worship him because of his power. Dragons consumed too much during the war and lost control of the sky. Like the two goddesses, they also entered the corners of the world for long sleep. But Gaea Giant recovered quickly with the magical power of the goddesses, they built a prosperous city in the west of mainland, and built two huge statues in memory of the goddesses. Although Gaea surrendered to Odin, they knew that Odin just like them, which just the creatures creating by the two goddesses. The Gaea Giant pared the top of a mountain with the power of magic, turned it upside down, and built a fort above it. They use magic to float the fortress on the sky, in order to challenge the power of Odin. However, the power of mortal is impossible to compared to the God. Odin turned his anger into thunderbolt, casting into the city of Gaea. Cities were ruined and became a desert. Gaea was removed from the world overnight, including their civilization, their cities, and their people. The era of Gaea was ended, only the silent, gigantic statues show that Gaea once exist. After destroyed the Gaea, Odin decided to create his people. He first created Elf, which is elegant and has long life. And then Odin created human, which is creative and ambitious. Elf chose to live in forest, building their city in the sea of trees, which located in the middle of mainland. Human build their city in mountain which Gaea pared before, and the city is called Artys. Human and elf live in peace for a long time, until human invented magical armor, which needs extracting elemental energy from nature to help human to control magical power. Human put magical armor into assembly line, which lead to the result that the land is barren, the plants withered. And the elf declared a war to human, which lasted for more than 300 years. The balance of war turned to human when human invented Mechanics by instilling elemental energy into human's body. This really helped human win the war. But another problem appeared that mechanics was not willing to be the slave of human. So they launched a mutiny and united the elf to build a alliance of Elves and Mechanical to fight against human. In the end, they are internecine and made an agreement that recognizing the human rights of the mechanics, and limiting the manufacture of magical armor. Many flowers was planted in Xeno plain in memory of the dead, and Xeno plain was named Fool's Wilderness, in order to make the people remember the harm of the war.移除 Chapter 2 After the 300 years of war, human, mechanics and elf live in peace, and they get together to launch a Adventure Union, in order to explore the secret of the world. Unfortunately, they awakened the dragon. He found his territory was invaded, the treasure was stolen. The angry red dragon decided to retaliate. he flew over the mainland to retaliate to the human city. More and more villages were destroyed in the flames spit out by the dragon. Five warriors were sent to challenge the dragon, at the end, the dragon was downed, no one knows what happen in that battle, but only two of them survived. The survivors Assel and Sirufia became Dragon Slayers. Assel is human black magician, and Sirufia is elf white magician. After the fight with the dragon, they fell in love. As time goes by, Assel was aging, but Sirufia, however, is still young because of she's an elf. So Assel chase the permanent youth in the power of darkness. Eventually, he became a vampire. Sirufia killed him by hand when she found Assel killed more and more innocent people. And Assel threaten that he would be back some day. And ten years later, Assel revived by the power of the Dark Goddess, and also he revived the Dark goddess in order to destroy the world. At last, they were killed by the warriors with the help of Sirufia. The awakening of the dark goddess brought a great disaster to the world. The black shadow she left behind was left on the earth, eroded soil, water and all life. Even light cannot survive in those shadows. Artys split into dozens of large and small cities, these cities started war in order to get resources for living. They also continuously invaded the forest, the lesson of Fool's Wilderness was forgotten by people. The magical armor growth further because of the war, even saber-toothed tiger, tauren or others monsters were changed into mechanics, which lead to more harm to the environment. The elf created a powerful magic at this dangerous moment, it is called Magic Contract. It can summon spiritas from different world or ancient heroes and use their power to fight. After recognizing the power of Magic Contract, human also tried to cultivate people to use it, they were called Contract Envoy. The war between cities and states lasted more than a hundred years, and they realized that it would lead to destroy at the end. At the call of the largest city-state Sindal, cities and states reach an peace agreement to solve the disputes, and that is the Contract War. Vulnerable peace is maintained by the Contract War. This is where the story begin. Chapter 3 Contract War brings Artys a temporary peace. Five years later, it's time for the spoiled prince to have a test to become the Contract Envoy. The prince successful summon the Night Dagger, Sif. At the same time, Sindal attack Artys, the prince had to protect Artys as a contract envoy. What is surprising is that Sindal ally with the Demon Lord of Abyss Devil to attack Artys, just for a mythical item! Eventually, the Queen fight with the leader of Sindal for protecting this mythical item. Chapter 4 In the battle , the queen was frozen for forcing the opponent to retreat, and the Prince have to become the new King. The Prince know that if he want to protect Artys from the war, he had to be more powerful, so he has to look for the powerful spiritas and sign a contract with them and he starts a adventure journey with his spiritas. What's the fate of Artys will be ? The Queen will be saved or not? The result is handling in your hands, masters!